Once Upon December sucedio en Diciembre
by Medias tarot
Summary: Por fin se dara el reecuentro entre la pecosa y el arrogante, acaso se caeran bien a la primera? ¿Que sensacion tendran al conocerce? ARRIBA CAPITULO 2 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN!
1. CAPITULO I

**Datos del fic**

** textos en negrita": **Diálogos de los personajes

"**°o.O Cαndy y Tєrry O.o°:** Cambio de escena

**Titulo: Once Upon December.**

**Autor: **Ana Lilian Panti

**Genero: **Tragedia, Drama, Romance.

**Parejas: **TerryXSusana y TerryXCandy...

**Palabras: 4,146**

_Este fic esta basado en la idea de la película Dos__ vidas contigo._

**Capitulo I**

°o.O Cαndy y Tєrry O.o°

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por el enorme ventanal de aquella habitación de hotel, en el lecho una pareja de recién casados descansaban después de que la noche anterior se habían amado hasta casi amanecer.

Uno de ellos era un joven sumamente atractivo, de estatura alta, cabello castaño y largo hasta sus hombros, su color de piel tan blanca como la nieve le hacia verse sumamente atractivo, y que decir de su rostro; sus ojos en color azul zafiro, su elegancia lo hacía verse irresistible, acentuándolo más el hecho de que era de origen ingles, su nombre: Terruce G. Grandchester, edad: veintinueve años.

A su lado yacía su recién esposa, le gustaba contemplarla mientras dormía; le acariciaba sus cabello rubio y lacio, su complexión delgada le hacía verse tan pequeña y frágil, sus ojos parecían dos pedacitos de cielo que aparte de mostrarle inocencia le daban un toque de sensualidad. Su nombre: Susana Marlowe y su edad era de veinticuatro años.

Seis meses habían pasado desde su boda, la pareja de esposos no podían ser más felices a pesar del carácter frío por parte del castaño, todo eso quedaba atrás ya que los dos se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban. _(N. créanme que odie escribir esto pero la trama así lo ameritaba)_

Terruce era un ingeniero en construcciones, junto con su mejor amigo Albert Andley, un atractivo rubio de cabellera larga ligeramente ondulada, ojos color azules, un poquito más claros que los del ingles, su edad era de treinta y dos años; ambos eran los dueños de una prestigiosa constructora en la ciudad de Chicago, desde que Terry conoció allá en Inglaterra a Albert hace cinco años, cuando el ingles se mudó a América específicamente en la ciudad de Nueva York, conoció a la rubia que ahora era su esposa, y después volvió a contactar a Albert para así echar a andar su negocio. Cambiando su lugar de residencia a la ciudad de los vientos.

Susana era una excelente veterinaria, trabajaba en el área del zoológico de la ciudad, amaba tanto su trabajo que los animales le tenían mucho cariño que solamente comían si era la misma ojiazul que les sirviera la comida, esto a la joven rubia se le hacía de lo más gracioso, ya que su marido le decía que se pondría celoso y le prohibiría regresar a trabajar al día siguiente, la veterinaria por su parte le mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas depositando un apasionado beso en los bordes de su pareja.

Uno de los sueños de Susana era construir dentro del zoológico una zona exclusiva para una pareja de gorilas ya que su idea era que ambos se aparearan para así prevalecer la especie ya que actualmente estos primates se encontraban en peligro de extinción. Obviamente Terruce se encargaría de la construcción, solo que faltaba encontrar gente que quisiera hacer contribuciones para llevar acabo dicha obra.

Hasta que por fin después de buscar quien apoyara, dos noches antes de la Noche Buena, ambos esposos se encontraban en su residencia, precisamente en su recamara se estaban terminando de arreglarse para asistir juntos a la recepción que había organizado la empresa que haría el donativo. Se trataba de empresas y exportaciones Stevens. Tanto el ingles como la rubia llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría acabo dicha gala, los dos se veían sumamente atractivos; Terry traía un smocking negro, mientras que su esposa traía un vestido en color gris plateado de corte asireneado hasta los tobillos haciéndola lucir su delineado y estilizado cuerpo.

En representación de la empresa que iba a contribuir con dicha obra, se presentó el joven Thomas Stevens, hijo y vicepresidente de la compañía del mismo nombre. En la gala, todo transcurría de lo más normal la gente iba y venía, unos platicaban amenamente, varias parejas se reunían alrededor de la pista para bailar y otras se deleitaban con los exquisitos platillos que se habían servido para la cena.

Tanto Terruce como su esposa, charlaban con Thomas quien este a su vez se mostraba muy interesado en el proyecto que la pareja de esposos le mostraba, dando como respuesta su aprobación inmediata y citándose en un par de días después de celebrar la Navidad en la oficinas de la empresa Stevens para afinar los últimos detalles y comenzar de inmediato la construcción de la reserva ecológica.

En eso, la banda que amenizaba aquella noche de gala, empezó a sonar una melodía muy conocida para el matrimonio Grandchester, se trataba de la canción que habían bailado el día de su boda, Terry tomó la mano de su esposa viéndola directamente a sus celestes ojos le hizo la invitación para bailar a lo que la rubia asintió con su cabeza, dirigiéndose ambos enamorados hacia la pista de baile, siendo observados por las personas que se encontraban en aquel lujoso salón, incluyendo su amigo y socio Albert Andley, quien venía acompañado con su pareja sentimental la actriz de Broadway Karen Kleiss.

**Te ves exquisitamente hermosa, mi amor... **– Le susurraba el castaño a la joven, quien solo le mostraba una bella sonrisa.

**Tienes la mirada de casi todos los presentes, y eso me pone algo celoso...**

**Amor...** – Le respondía la rubia a su esposo mientras le retiraba un rebelde mechón de su frente. **– A mi no me importa quien me vea, solo eres tú y nadie más, te amo tanto que nuestro amor a dado frutos.**

Terry detuvo su baile para mirar a su esposa detalladamente, queriendo que con su mirada le respondiera sus sospechas**. - ¿Acaso me estas diciendo que vamos a tener un bebe? **

- **Sí Terry, hoy mismo me lo confirmó el doctor tengo ocho semanas de embarazo**.

El ingles abrazó a su esposa de manera efusiva, obviamente tratando de no apretarla demasiado. **– Entonces… ¿Vamos a tener un bebe? ¡Mi amor te amo tanto mi cielo!** - La volvía a abrazar y también la besaba tiernamente en los labios.

**¡Vámonos de aquí!** – Sugirió el castaño a su esposa mientras terminaban de bailar la canción. **– ¡Salgamos de aquí, mi vida!**

**Pero Terry, estamos en medio de una gala y por si no te has dado cuenta, soy la anfitriona.** – Respondió la ojiazul, dando por entender que era de mala educación irse sin despedirse de los invitados.

La rubia al ver la mirada algo "triste" por parte de su esposo opto mejor por darle gusto y acercándose seductoramente a su oído le susurro**: - Esta bien, si quieres salgamos de aquí, pero despidámonos aunque sea del benefactor y de Albert.**

**Como usted ordene, Señora Grandchester.** – Musito el castaño encaminándose con su rubia esposa hacia donde se encontraban Albert, Karen y Thomas Stevens.

Dando la excusa que tenían ciertos asuntos que hacer, la pareja se despidió del grupo de amigos y ambos salieron del lugar encaminándose hacia su coche, sin embargo justo antes que Terry abriera la puerta del coche para que entrara su esposa, Susana lo detuvo, entrelazando su mano con la del castaño.

**Cariño…** - Le habló la ojiazul al mismo tiempo que acercaba su cuerpo al pecho del ingles. - **Quiero que pase lo que pase, tú siempre serás feliz**.

El joven la miro de manera extraña ya que se le hacía de lo más raro que su esposa le haya dicho eso, justo después de darle la noticia de que estaban esperando la llegada de su primer hijo.

**Sussy, ¿A que viene todo eso? **

**Solo quisiera que me respondieras… No quiero que si algo llegara a pasarme tú te deprimas. **– Respondía la rubia volviendo a besar a su esposo.

**Está bien, te lo prometo** – Dijo el castaño llevando su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho, haciendo la señal de promesa. **- Pero ya quítate esa idea de la cabeza y vámonos pronto de aquí.**

Susana solo sonrió ante el comentario de su esposo, para después nuevamente volver a besarse…

**TE AMO… **- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, subiéndose a su coche y arrancar hacia un lugar lejos de ahí.

Se miraban, sonreían, cuando el semáforo estaba con luz roja se tomaban el tiempo para abrazarse y besarse, por momentos Terry acariciaba y depositaba pequeños besos en el aún vientre plano de la rubia. Logrando sacar pequeñas carcajadas de la chica al sentir cosquillas en su abdomen.

Un par de miradas tiernas por parte de ambos, la hermosa sonrisa de la veterinaria a su esposo para después una enorme luz blanca que les impidió poder ver lo que venía, solo los sonidos de un fuerte golpe y un automóvil que daba varias vueltas sobre el asfalto, fue el ultimo recuerdo del ingles de aquel veintidós de diciembre.

°o.O Cαndy y Tєrry O.o°

En la habitación de un hospital, básicamente en el área de cuidados intensivos se encontraba una joven de complexión delgada, ojos color azules y cabello largo lacio hasta la cintura en color negro azabache, su nombre: Annie Britter; en su semblante se le veía cansado, ya que había pasado gran parte de la noche acompañando a su mejor amiga y casi hermana que se encontraba de nueva cuenta en aquella habitación por su grave estado de salud. La chica tenía sus manos entrelazadas al mismo tiempo que rezaba una oración por la pronta recuperación de su amiga de nombre: Candice White; una atractiva joven de veintidós años, de cabello rubio rizado, sus ojos en color verde esmeralda, de piel blanco marfil, sobre su pequeña naricita sobresalían pequeñas salpicaduras conocidas como pecas, dándole un toque de belleza e inocencia.

La joven había vuelto a tener una crisis la noche anterior, ya que a pesar de su corta edad, la rubia necesitaba urgentemente de un trasplante de corazón, la pelea y búsqueda se debía a que padecía de una cardiopatía dilatada desde hace dos años. Así que cada vez que Candy sufría de una recaía y no se contaba con un donador, su tiempo de vida se hacía cada vez más corto.

Afuera de la habitación estaban los seres queridos de la joven; entre ellos las dos nobles mujeres que criaron de la rubia desde que fue abandonada a las afueras de la casa cuna para niños huérfanos llamado el Hogar de Pony, eran una religiosa conocida como la hermana María y la otra era una noble mujer de alrededor de unos cincuenta años conocida solamente como señorita Pony. El otro era un joven de alrededor de unos veinticinco años, de cabello corto en color castaño claro, sumamente atractivo, de profesión abogado, actualmente casado con Annie y también se consideraba uno de los mejores amigos de la ojiverde un muchacho de nobles sentimientos que desde su infancia estuvo perdidamente enamorado de Candy, pero al ver que no tenía oportunidad alguna con la rubia, mejor opto por seguir con su amistad y poco a poco se fue fijando en Annie hasta que se enamoró completamente de ella y contrajeron nupcias hace ya dos años, su nombre Archibald Corwell.

Había otras dos personas amigos de la muchacha, sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo de nombre Patricia O' Bryan y Allistear Corwell, este último hermano mayor de Archie.

Ya la mañana se iba, la gente que estaba afuera del cuarto de la joven mostraba un semblante de total cansancio y preocupación, alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, llego como todos los días el doctor y cirujano encargado del caso de la muchacha; Neal Leegan junto con su hermana y asistente Elisa. Neal era reconocido en todo el país por ser de los mejores cardiólogos y cirujanos de trasplantes de corazón, desde que se le había detectado a la rubia aquella enfermedad y por haberse criado también en el hogar de Pony y gran estimación a las dos mujeres, Neal y Elisa se hicieron cargo del caso de manera inmediata.

Los hermanos Leegan saludaron a la familia de la rubia para después entrar a la habitación y checar su estado de salud; Elisa amablemente le pidió a Annie que saliera quien atentamente obedeció y así ambos empezaron a checar a la paciente.

El galeno examinó a la joven quien se encontraba dormida por la cantidad de medicamentos que se le habían suministrado, checaba las conexiones de cada aparato, su hermana le entregaba los últimos reportes, aparentemente todo seguía de manera normal, tanto el oximetro como el monitor para medir la frecuencia cardiaca; dentro de la gravedad de la paciente.

Neal dictaba las últimas indicaciones así como las dosis de los medicamentos que se le debían de suministrar, su asistente tomaba nota de cada orden del cardiólogo, al terminar de apuntar todas las instrucciones dictaminadas, Elisa observó a su hermano y pudo notar el rostro de preocupación que mostraba, la joven se acercó hacia donde estaba él y en una forma solidaria apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del galeno, Neal por su parte le tomó su mano devolviéndole la muestra de cariño y le agradeció todo el apoyo que le ha brindado a lo largo de todo este tiempo que ha sido a parte de su hermana, su asistente.

**Ten Fe hermano, todo saldrá bien…** - Le decía Elisa.

**Es algo muy difícil, pero esperemos que pronto consigamos un corazón para esta niña.**

Antes de salir de la habitación, Neal acaricio la mano de la joven quien a su vez esta se estremeció ante el contacto haciendo un leve movimiento con su cabeza. Ambos doctores salieron ante la atenta mirada de los familiares de Candy.

**¿Cómo esta mi niña?** – Preguntaba la señorita Pony, acercándose hacia el galeno.

**No les voy a mentir**. – Respondió Neal de manera seria, tratando de ocultar su pesar. – **La situación de Candy es muy crítica, su corazón ya no podrá aguantar otra crisis; es muy urgente conseguirle un donante, lo necesitamos a más tardar en unos tres días… Su cuerpo ha empezado a rechazar este órgano y temo porque se le forme una infección principalmente en lo riñones y se llegara el caso, no podremos hacer nada más.**

Las caras de los familiares eran de total desconcierto, preguntándose como era posible que una joven como lo era Candy, tuviera tan mala suerte, siendo una chica que aún le faltaba mucho por vivir estuviera sufriendo de esta manera a su corta edad.

**¿Pero no se puede hacer algo más? ¿No sé, otra cirugía, ponerle otro Bypass? **– Preguntaba Annie, quien al mismo tiempo consolaba a la señorita Pony quien había caído en llanto tras la noticia del médico.

**Desgraciadamente ya no se puede hacer eso que dices, Annie. Créanme que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para estabilizarla, pero ya hemos agotado todos los recursos.** – Explicaba Elisa.

**Les agradecemos mucho lo que han hecho por nuestra niña. **– Decía la religiosa mientras abrazaba a los hermanos Leegan.

**Señorita Pony, Hermana María… Estamos a solo dos días para que llegue Navidad, podría suceder un milagro solo es cuestión de pedirle mucho a Dios que nos mande un corazón para Candy.**

**Elisa tiene razón.** – Hablaba Paty un tanto animada. **– Vayamos a la capilla para rezar por nuestra amiga.**

Las cuatro mujeres se dirigieron a la capilla del hospital acompañadas de Elisa, quien le había dicho a su hermano que estaría con ellas un momento.

°o.O Cαndy y Tєrry O.o°

**_24 de Diciembre__ del 2008, 12:00 p.m._**

**Señor Grandchester.** – Hablaba una enfermera al joven quien se encontraba en la habitación de su esposa, que había sufrido la peor parte de aquel accidente de hace ya dos días, Terry solo tenía golpes en cara y un brazo dislocado sujetado por un cabestrillo.

**Señor Grandchester, el Doctor Reynolds quiere hablar con usted lo esta esperando en su oficina.**

Sin dar respuesta alguna el ingles se levanto de su silla soltando la mano de su esposa, quien se encontraba inconsciente; conectada a muchos aparatos entre ellos un respirador artificial que le ayudaba a mantenerla viva.

**Cuídela mucho, si Sussy llega a despertar y pregunta por mi por favor búsqueme inmediatamente.**

La enfermera asintió de manera sonriente la petición de Terry quien antes de salir del cuarto depositó un beso sobre el vendaje que cubría la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Susana.

El castaño se dirigió a la oficina del médico para escuchar el último reporte de los estudios de su esposa. Toco la puerta y escucho la voz del doctor dándole el paso de entrada, entró y saludo al galeno quien se acompañaba de otros dos, esto a Terry se le hizo extraño ya que siempre que le daban los reportes de su esposa el Dr. Reynolds lo hacía solo.

El médico se aclaro la garganta y habló: **- Señor Grandchester, tengo en mis manos el último estudio que le practicamos a la señora Susana y desgraciadamente no tengo buenas noticias.**

**¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Susana? ¿Cuándo va a despertar?** – Preguntaba un tanto molesto el ingles.

**Este último estudio nos revelo que la señora Grandchester por las múltiples contusiones que tuvo en su cabeza, muestra un cese completo e irreversible de la actividad cerebral o encefálica.**

**Discúlpeme doctor, pero no entiendo nada de lo que me esta diciendo.**

**Lo que el doctor Reynolds quiere decir. **– Interrumpía otro de los médicos. **– Es que su esposa tiene muerte cerebral.**

Esto último cayó como un balde de agua helada para el joven, quien se dejo caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones que había en la oficina, Terry se llevó su única mano libre a su cabello revolviéndolo en el acto, tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir; un silencio se sintió en la sala, el castaño nuevamente se dirigió hacia el Doctor Reynolds queriendo encontrar otra respuesta distinta a la que le habían dicho anteriormente.

**Siento mucho lo que esta pasando Señor, pero desgraciadamente la señora Susana no volverá a despertar. **

**¡Pero si esta respirando y su corazón esta latiendo! ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente para decir que esta viva? **– Decía el castaño algo alterado.

**La señora esta respirando porque es ayudada por un ventilador, y su corazón y lo demás de sus órganos funcionan porque esta conectada a varios aparatos que hacen la función de su cerebro,** **pero una vez desconectados su esposa morirá de forma inmediata.** – Respondió otro de los médicos, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Neal Leegan.

Terry no podía asimilar lo que los doctores le estaban diciendo, se preguntaba como era posible que el destino le jugara de esa manera, en una sola noche, en un solo parpadeo su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente, primeramente perdió a su bebe y ahora le decían que su querida esposa, la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo ya no volvería a despertar…

Totalmente abatido, recordó las últimas palabras de la rubia… Que no se dejara caer, que siguiera con su vida, pero ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo si ella ya no iba a estar a su lado?

**Necesito estar solo… ¡Por favor déjenme estar con ella, necesito estar con ella! **– Pedía el castaño. Los médicos asintieron permitiéndole regresar al lado de su esposa, pero antes de salir de la oficina Neal le habló al ingles.

**Terruce, sé que no es buen momento para usted pero necesito decirle una última cosa. **- El ojiazul se volteó para ver a la persona que le estaba llamando.

**En el expediente de la señora Grandchester vimos que ella autorizó para en casos como este, donaba sus órganos vitales. Solo le suplico que, usted como su único familiar acate la última voluntad de su esposa.**

**Hnmm…** - Bufó molesto mostrando una sonrisa irónica. **– Ya veo, así que de esto se trata… **

La mirada de Neal era de total desconcierto, ya que no entendía del porque el comentario tan sarcástico del ingles. **– No lo entiendo señor Grandchester…**

**¿Qué no entiende doctor? Porque yo lo entendí perfectamente y eso que el que esta sufriendo la perdida de un ser querido soy yo.** – Terry se acerco hacia Neal, quedando muy cerca del rostro del galeno. **– Ustedes solo están esperando en que autorice desconectar a Susana para que aprovechen sus órganos y dárselos a gente desconocida. Pues déjeme decirle de una vez. ¡No voy a permitir que le quiten ninguno de sus órganos, yo nunca me entere de eso! ¡Y eso de "desconectarla" no lo voy a permitir, mientras su corazón este latiendo; Susana se queda como esta!**

Ante el comentario de Terry, Neal perdió los estribos a tal grado de tomar de las solapas al castaño y sacarlo a manera de empujones de la oficina, tanto el doctor Reynolds como el otro médico le hablaban al cardiólogo diciéndole que se detuviera, que lo dejara, que se iba a meter en un gran problema, pero el joven hizo caso omiso y se llevo a Terry hasta un ventanal donde a lo lejos se podía apreciar la familia de Candy.

**¡Suéltame imbécil!** – Vociferaba Terry tratando de zafarse del agarre del galeno, quien lo soltó al haber llegado a aquel mirador. El castaño se apoyo en el muro ya que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio por el aventón que había recibido, empuñando su única mano libre tratando de golpear al médico, Neal lo detuvo y nuevamente lo tomó para hacerlo girar y viera a los familiares de la pecosa.

**¿Ves a aquellas personas que están allá en el área de cardiología**? – Le dijo el médico, señalando con su dedo índice la zona. **– Detrás de esa ventana de cortinas blancas esta una joven que desde hace dos años esta esperando un corazón para poder seguir viviendo. Ellos, sus familiares ya no saben que hacer; pero no pierden la Fe y Esperanza de que pronto el milagro de encontrar un donante se llegue.**

Terry observaba atento a las personas que Neal le señalaba, a pesar que estaban lejos y que ellos no los veían, el castaño pudo notar la preocupación de aquellas personas, en especial de una de las mujeres quien estaba sentada junto a una religiosa quien llevaba algo entrelazado en sus manos, creyó que se trataba de un Rosario y que ambas estaban rezando.

Ya un poco más calmado y soltando al joven, Neal continuó hablándole sin quitar la vista de aquellas personas. **– No puedo decirte que entiendo por lo que estas pasando en estos momentos, yo nunca pude saber quienes fueron mis padres, mi hermana y yo fuimos abandonados desde pequeños… Pero bueno esto no debe de importarte en lo más mínimo, solo te pido que recapacites, que apoyes la decisión de tu esposa y que permitas que más gente pueda seguir viviendo gracias a los órganos de Susana.**

Neal apoyo una de sus manos sobre el hombro del ingles, quien de manera inmediata se alejo del agarre del médico.

**Por mí que toda esa gente se quede esperando, no me interesa si esa chica se muere o no; total, yo ya perdí lo que más amaba en la vida y lo demás me tiene sin cuidado.** – Habló el ojiazul mirando con rabia al doctor, quien se quedo mudo ante las palabras del castaño.

Una pelirroja se acercó de forma angustiante hacia donde estaban aquel par de hombres, Neal al reconocer que era Elisa su hermana de quien se trataba se acerco a ella, retirándose de Terry quien veía la escena de manera seria.

**¡Neal, por favor tienes que venir rápido! ¡Se ha puesto mal, parece que ha caído en paro respiratorio! **

**¡Vamos Elisa no hay tiempo que perder! **– Ambos médicos salieron rumbo a la habitación de la joven, dejando a Terry solo en aquella sala, quien al escuchar lo que la chica le había venido a decir al galeno, de inmediato volvió su mirar hacia a aquel lugar que le habían señalado anteriormente pudiendo notar que se veían entrar y salir personas de aquel cuarto, mientras que los familiares de la paciente se veían angustiados.

**¿Qué debo hacer? **– Se preguntaba el joven sin quitar su mirada de aquella área. **– Por un lado esta la última voluntad de Susana… ¡Susana, perdóname mi amor! Por estar discutiendo con este médico de quinta me he olvidado de ti… **

Terruce salió rumbo al cuarto donde se encontraba su esposa, no sin antes dar una última mirada hacia aquel lugar, donde vio que Neal y la chica pelirroja habían llegado ya y se adentraban al cuarto de la joven.

_Continuara…_


	2. CAPITULO II

**CAPITULO II**

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado y Feliz Año Nuevo!!!_

_Beta reader: Colette_

_Palabras: 4,176_

16 de Diciembre de 2009

**¡Candy, apúrate que ya llego Annie con los niños! **– Gritaba la Hermana María al pie de la escalera dirigiéndose a la segunda planta, especialmente al cuarto de cierta rubia pecosa.

**¡Ya voy Hermana, solo término de arreglarme el cabello! **– Respondía la joven asomando solo su cabeza por la puerta de su pieza.

Annie saludaba efusivamente a la religiosa, mientras que los pequeños mellizos de apenas cuatro años entraban correteando hacia la segunda planta del hogar de Pony, yendo directamente hacia donde estaba Candy.

**¡Tía Candy, tía Candy! **– Gritoneaban los chiquillos, saltando y echándose encima a la ojiverde.

**¡Hola mis amores, pero mira nada más… están enormes! **– Saludaba Candy mientras los abrazaba y besaba sus mejillas. **– Bueno vámonos ya estoy lista.**

La rubia bajó junto con sus sobrinos a la estancia donde la esperaban Annie, la Hermana María y la señorita Pony.

**Si no fuera porque Anthony y Dylan fueran por ti a saludarte llegaríamos al zoológico en la noche. **– Decía la morena un tanto sonriente a su hermana de crianza.

La joven hizo un mohín de disgusto que causo las carcajadas de las mujeres mayores, la ojiazul abrazo a Candy consolándola por haberla regañado.

**Bueno ya… Vámonos si no llegaremos al anochecer como dice Annie. **

Tanto las chicas como los pequeños se subieron a la camioneta de la morena, Candy ayudo a los niños a subirse a sus sillitas y les ajusto el cinturón de seguridad, una vez acomodados los cuatro en sus asientos, Annie encendió la camioneta y partieron rumbo al zoológico de la ciudad.

**°o.O **** Cαndy y Tєrry **** O.o°**

**Lo lograste amigo. Al fin el sueño de Susana se ha convertido en realidad. **– Decía un galante rubio mientras caminaba junto a su amigo y socio.

**Sí hermano, esto de alguna manera hace sentirme que Sussy esta conmigo. **– Respondía el castaño con un dejo de nostalgia.

**Bueno, bueno ya… Dejémonos de cosas tristes. Dime una cosa Terry, ¿Estas emocionado por tu cita de esta noche? **

**Hnmm…** - Bufó algo molesto el ingles mostrándole una media sonrisa a su amigo. **– Todavía no comprendo como me dejaste convencer a hacer esa locura, sabes muy bien que apenas y será un año de la partida de mi esposa; y yo ya estoy faltando a su memoria saliendo en una "cita a ciegas" que tú y tu novia arreglaron a mis espaldas.**

Albert detuvo su andar al igual que Terry, el rubio miro fijamente a su amigo y de manera seria le respondió: **- Hermano, sé muy bien del dolor que te causo la pérdida de tu esposa, pero tú tienes que seguir con tu vida; volver a casarte, formar una familia…**

**No lo sé Albert… Todavía me duele la perdida de Susana. **– Decía serio el castaño. – **Agradezco mucho lo que tú y Karen hacen conmigo pero, no puedo prometer de que estoy listo para iniciar una nueva relación.**

**No te estoy pidiendo que en cuanto conozcas a esta chica te enamores de ella inmediatamente, primero conócela y si no te gusta o no te agrada simplemente no la vuelves a ver y ya, pero solo recuerda una cosa y creo que es algo importante, Susana te pidió que pasara lo que pasara siguieras con tu vida y lo más importante que fueras feliz…**

Al escuchar las palabras de Albert y recordar que esas fueron las últimas que escucho de su esposa, Terry comprendió que ya era hora de continuar con su vida, si apenas tenía treinta años así que se consideraba joven después de todo; decidido le respondió a su amigo con un sí, haciendo que el rubio sonriera.

**°o.O **** Cαndy y Tєrry **** O.o°**

Candy, Annie y los pequeños habían llegado al lugar, la morena se encamino hacia la taquilla para comprar solo un par de boletos ya que era miércoles y ese día los menores entraban de manera gratuita.

Ya habiendo entregado los tickets al hombre encargado de la entrada, las dos mujeres y los niños comenzaron su recorrido por el zoológico, Dylan vio que se acercaba un grupo de niños que eran dirigidos por tres personas que trabajaban dentro del parque, así que el pequeño que era muy parecido a Archie le pregunto a su madre que si les daba permiso de ir con el grupo ya que les darían un recorrido por el área de los reptiles, particularmente donde se encontraban las serpientes, Annie al oír que se trataban de esos animales y sacando a relucir su fobia ante las víboras les dijo que sí, siempre y cuando no se separaran del grupo y tomara de la mano a su hermano Anthony.

Ambas chicas se encaminaron cerca de la puerta de entrada del área donde habían entrado los niños, tomaron asiento en una de las bancas del lugar, siendo la morena la primera en tomar la palabra.

**Y dime Candy… ¿Estas emocionada por tu cita de esta noche?**

La rubia se acomodo las mangas de su sweater, dio un largo suspiro y respondió la pregunta de su amiga. - **¿Emocionada? Mejor diría; aterrada…**

**Vamos Candy…** - Sonrió la ojiazul. – **Te ira muy bien, el tío de Archie me dijo que Terruce esta muy entusiasmado en conocerte. **– Afirmó la joven guiñándole un ojo.

**¿Entusiasmado? **– Cuestiono la joven, enarcando una de sus cejas. **- En fin… Descubriré lo "entusiasmado" que esta en conocerme esta noche,** **pero una cosa si te diré Annie, si resulta ser un engreído y malcriado inmediatamente me regreso al Hogar de Pony. **– Afirmo la rubia de forma decisiva.

Annie no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su rubia amiga, imaginándose ese episodio si resultara que la cita de Candy fuera como ella lo predecía, ya que conocía de sobra el carácter de la pecosa.

Ignorando por completo la burla de su amiga, la ojiverde se encamino hacia un lugar por demás especial, era simplemente el área recién inaugurada conocida como _"Reserva ecológica de gorilas del Congo" en homenaje a la Dra. Susana Marlowe_, era lo que decía aquella placa de mármol con letras doradas, la rubia acaricio la piedra sintiendo un estremecimiento en su pecho, que por ende se llevo su mano derecha a la altura de donde se encontraba su cicatriz, producto de su trasplante de corazón que tuvo hace un año.

Uno de los primates, en especial la hembra se acercó lo suficiente para quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de aquel grueso cristal que servía de protección, alzando una de sus manos para posarlas en el vidrio quien al ver esto, Candy respondió de la misma manera juntando su mano con la del animal, cosa que no le causo temor a la pecosa, más sin embargo sintió que conocía lo suficientemente aquel lugar que tuvo la necesidad de emparejar su extremidad con la de la gorila.

Annie quien veía aquella escena le enterneció la manera en como su amiga se "saludaba" con aquel animal sintiendo como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no solo la morena se dio cuenta de aquello sino un par de ojos en color zafiro miraba fijamente aquel acontecimiento, solo podía divisar una joven mujer de melena rubia rizada y a Mienna – que así se llamaba la primate- saludándose en aquella jaula.

**¡Terry!** – El ingles fue sacado de su ensoñación ya que prácticamente recordó que de esa manera su difunta esposa hacía ese "saludo" con aquel animal. - **¿Qué tanto estas observando que no me haces caso?** – Preguntaba Albert acercándose hacia donde se encontraba el castaño para ver que era lo que distraía a su socio.

El joven sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación volviéndose hacia el rubio para saber que era lo que necesitaba.

**No es nada Albert, ¿Qué me decías?**

**Que tenemos que irnos a la oficina, todavía tenemos que checar unos planos.**

**Ah sí como tu digas… Vámonos ya. **– Ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia la salida del zoológico, no sin antes Terry dio un último vistazo a aquella jaula pero ya la rubia se había retirado.

**°o.O **** Cαndy y Tєrry **** O.o°**

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche en el Hogar de Pony, Annie acostó en una de las habitaciones a los mellizos para después dirigirse hacia la habitación de su amiga quien se alistaba para la cita a ciegas que le habían programado el tío de su mejor amigo junto con su novia.

**Candy, ¿Ya estas lista?** – Preguntaba la morena del otro lado de la puerta.

**Sí Annie ya estoy lista, puedes pasar…** - Respondía la pecosa quien se encontraba de pie, dando los últimos detalles a su atuendo.

**¡Waoo Candy pero si luces bellísima! **

**¿Tú crees, Annie? ¿No me veo muy exagerada? ** - Preguntaba nerviosa.

**¡Ay no como crees, si ese vestido te queda de maravilla! **– Decía la ojiazul acercándose hacia la pecosa para acomodarle la parte de arriba del bello pero sencillo vestido en color verde que contrastaba con el mismo color de sus ojos. **– Vamos hermana no está de más que enseñes un poco.** – Le desabrochaba un par de botones de la parte de arriba del atuendo, cosa que Candy le impidió ya que no le gustaba enseñar su cicatriz.

**¡No Annie, eso no! Sabes bien que no me gusta que vean esto. Si salgo así de seguro se asustara y se marchara antes de presentarme.**

**Como tú digas pequeña…** - Respondía algo desanimaba la morena ya que no había logrado su cometido. **– Pero no entiendo el porque de ocultarla, además casi ni se nota; Neal hizo muy bien su trabajo.**

**Lo sé y créeme que no es por eso pero… Pero creo que no es lo apropiado en decirle a la primera cita que hace un año me sometí a un trasplante de corazón.**

**Mmm en eso tienes razón, eso no para estarlo divulgando por ahí.** – Reiteró Annie en total acuerdo con su amiga de la infancia.

**Bueno creo que ya no queda nada pendiente, llevas tu cartera, te pusiste un delicioso perfume; pues entonces bajemos que ya no tarda en llegar Karen para llevarte al restaurante donde conocerás a Terruce.**

Ambas salieron de la habitación encaminándose hacia la escalera para bajar a la sala, no sin antes deteniéndose en el camino ya que Candy le pregunto algo a su amiga:

**Dime una cosa Annie. ¿Tú conoces a Terruce?**

Annie de manera inocente le negó con su cabeza a lo que Candy le volvió a preguntar mirándola incrédula: **- ¿Y Archie, acaso lo conoce? **

**Tampoco hermana, solo lo conocen Albert y Karen.**

La rubia comenzó a sentirse nerviosa tras escuchar la respuesta de su amiga y por un momento tuvo la idea de arrepentirse y no acudir a aquella cita a ciegas, pero para infortuna de la ojiverde la voz de Karen que se escuchaba desde la estancia la hizo desistir.

**Buenas noches Hermana María, Señorita Pony; vengo a recoger a Candy. **– Saluda la actriz al mismo tiempo que abrazaba al par de mujeres quienes respondía el saludo de la misma manera.

**Hola Karen ¿Cómo has estado?** – Preguntaba la religiosa.

**¡Muy bien Hermana, me ha ido de maravilla en el teatro y bueno en el amor ni se diga, Albert es un amor conmigo!** – Respondía la joven quien de su bolso sacaba un sobre entregándoselo a la mujer mayor.

**Tome Señorita Pony esto es un pequeño donativo para los niños del Hogar. **

**¡Oh Karen, hija que Dios te Bendiga, tú siempre acordándote de nuestros niños! **– Hablaba la mujer mayor quien recibía el sobre donde veía una cantidad de dinero.

**Vamos Señorita Pony, si yo estoy muy agradecida por haberse hecho cargo de mí cuando mis padres estuvieron en el hospital después de aquel accidente que los tuvo al borde de la muerte.**

**Pero para nosotras era un gusto que estuvieras aquí en el Hogar. **– Respondía la religiosa.

**Bueno, bueno ya…** - Manoteaba con una de sus manos Karen en señal de querer terminar ese tema. – **Mientras tenga el trabajo y el dinero para hacer esto, seguiré dándoles este donativo, además es víspera de Navidad y los niños se lo merecen.**

**Muchas gracias de todos modos Karen. **– Dijeron las dos mujeres.

La voz de Annie saludando a la actriz desde la escalera quien venía acompañada de la rubia, hizo que las tres mujeres se giraran hacia ellas para verlas que venían descendiendo.

**Hola Annie ¿Cómo has estado? **– La saludo al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a la ojiazul, quien la saludó de la misma manera.

**¡Pero mira nada más, que tenemos aquí! **– Afirmaba la actriz viendo de arriba abajo a la joven. **- ¡Candy mírate luces bellísima! **

**Gra… Gracias Karen tú también luces hermosa. **– Respondía la pecosa un tanto nerviosa.

**Pues no se diga nada más.** – Dijo la actriz mirando su fino reloj de pulsera. **- Es hora de irnos, los chicos deben de estar esperándonos ya en el restaurant. ¿Estas lista Candy? **

**Sí… cuando tu quieras nos vamos Karen. **

**Pues con su permiso Hermana, Señorita Pony; me llevo a Candy, por favor no se preocupen que Albert y yo estaremos ahí con ellos y créanme conozco a Terry muy bien así que pueden estar tranquilas.**

**Te la encargamos mucho Karen… **- Pedía la señorita Pony después de despedirse de las chicas quien antes de salir la noble mujer le dio la Bendición a la joven rubia.

**¡Claro no se preocupen! ¡Annie querida salúdame a Archie y dale un beso a los mellizos de mi parte! **– Se despidió la actriz desde su coche antes de arrancar con Candy hacia el restaurant.

**°o.O **** Cαndy y Tєrry **** O.o°**

Durante el trayecto, Candy iba muy callada apenas y respondía a lo que Karen le decía; pero en algo fue lo que captó su atención y fue cuando la actriz le dijo que Terruce Grandchester – como se llamaba el chico con el que se iba a ver- hace un año había enviudado, cosa que no lo tomo con muchas ganas ya que presintió que como estaba todavía reciente la muerte de su esposa, el joven no iba a estar tan entusiasmado en continuar saliendo con ella. Quizás para Candy, esto último que escuchó sería algún alivio ya que sentía que esta "cita" no iba a llegar a más.

Karen continuaba relatándole acerca de la vida del ingles, le dijo en que trabajaba, de donde era, cuanto tiempo tenía de conocer a Albert y demás cosas que podrían servirle a la rubia para así iniciar una relación con el socio de su novio, ya que para ella; Candy sería la pareja ideal para Terry.

Hasta que después de veinte minutos de camino, ambas chicas llegaron a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad, Karen le entregó las llaves al encargado del Valet Parking para estacionar su coche, antes de entrar, la actriz tomo de los hombros a la pecosa y le dijo usando un tono de voz por demás decisivo:

**¡Vamos Candy, relájate te ves muy nerviosa!**

**¡Lo estoy Karen! **– Fue lo que pronuncio la rubia manteniendo su mirada hacia el piso.

Karen soltó un bufido tratando de que su paciencia no llegara al limite, busco desde afuera la mesa en la que según Albert le había dicho en donde estarían, cuando los encontró, jaló a la rubia para que viera al par de hombres que estaban sentados.

**Mira Candy ¿Ves esa mesa de allá? **– Preguntó al mismo tiempo que señalaba a los dos hombres uno era rubio, elegantemente vestido y con su cabello recogido en una coleta baja y el otro solo se apreciaba su larga cabellera castaña ya que el joven se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta.

**Sí.** – Musito la joven, fijando su vista hacia el lugar señalado.

**Bueno pues allá están; el rubio ya lo conoces y sabes que es Albert, y el que lo acompaña es Terruce Grandchester, ya sé que esta de espaldas y no lo puedes ver, pero te aseguro que cuando lo conozcas te caerá muy bien ya que es un hombre guapísimo.**

La ojiverde sintió que no era justo tanto para Karen como para Albert arrepentirse a último momento y salir corriendo rumbo a su casa, y bueno también por el chico que acepto conocerla sin saber siquiera quien era, así que decidida le dijo a su amiga que estaba lista y que pasara lo que pasara, total no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Karen le mostro a la rubia una bella sonrisa, cosa que Candy respondió de la misma manera y ambas chicas después de acomodarse sus atuendos entraron al lujoso restaurant siendo recibidas por el hosstes de la entrada.

**Buenas noches Señoritas ¿Tienen reservación o les podemos asignar una mesa? **

**Buenas noches… Y si tenemos reservación de hecho nos están esperando, la reservación esta a nombre de Albert Andley.** – Respondió la actriz haciendo gala de su porte y belleza.

**Andley… Andley. **– Buscaba el hombre de entre su lista. **– Ah sí Andley Albert, mesa once por aquí por favor las llevare con los caballeros. **

**No se moleste.** –Interrumpió la actriz. **– Sé muy bien donde está, además queremos sorprender a nuestros novios. **

"_Novios"_ aquella palabra sacudió a la rubia ya que no conocía al muchacho y ella ya la estaba emparejando con él.

**Entonces, les deseo que tengan una muy buena velada.** – Se despidió el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia las damas.

Karen agradeció las atenciones del hosstes y le volvió a sonreír a su amiga dándose cuenta de que la pecosa tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**¿Por qué te sonrojas Candy? ¿Acaso te gusto el mesero? **

**No Karen como crees, lo que pasa es que dijiste **_**"novios" **_**y hasta apenas hoy lo voy a conocer, que vas a decir la próxima vez que son nuestros maridos. **– Respondía la rubia algo molesta.

**Pues quien sabe amiga, a lo mejor y sí… **- La voz de Karen sonaba alegre y picara. **– Bueno ya vamos con ellos.**

Candy dio un largo suspiro y se encamino con su amiga hasta la mesa, ahí Albert al ver que se aproximaban las dos chicas se puso de pie para recibirlas a lo que Terry imitó el mismo movimiento, girando su cuerpo para quedar de frente a las damas.

**Albert mi amor ¿Cómo has estado? **– Saludó la actriz a su novio dándole un beso en los labios, siendo recibida por los fuertes brazos del rubio que la envolvieron en un abrazo.

Mientras Karen y Albert se saludaban mutuamente, Terry se quedo mirando fijamente a la joven que estaba de frente suya, Candy de pie frente a él no podía musitar palabra alguna solo se limitó a sonreírle a lo que para el ingles esta simple expresión bastó para que en su rostro demostrara un poco de sorpresa.

**Ah… Hola Terry.** – Saludo la actriz, sacando de su ensoñación al castaño y haciendo que Candy también reaccionara. **– Ella es Candice White pero puedes llamarla Candy y Candy él es Terruce Grandchester pero puedes decirle Terry. **– Los presentó usando un tono por demás divertido a lo que Albert solo sonrió algo apenado ya que conocía de sobra las peripecias de su novia.

**Mucho gusto… Terry.** – Saludaba la rubia al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano para saludar al ingles.

El rubio enfocó su mirada en Terry quien seguía en la misma posición sin hacer movimiento alguno, así que aclaró su garganta y saludo a Candy dándole un beso en una de sus mejillas, cosa que hizo que el castaño reaccionara.

**El gusto es mío Candy… **- Saludo el ingles ahora siendo él el que extendía su mano para estrecharla con la de la rubia.

La pecosa devolvió el saludo y ambos jóvenes entrelazaron sus manos sintiendo una especie de corriente eléctrica, que los hizo separarse de inmediato.

Después de ese breve momento, las dos parejas tomaron asiento, por ende Karen se sentó al lado de su novio y Candy hizo lo mismo pero al lado del castaño quien solo la contemplaba con su mirada.

El mesero encargado de atenderlos al ver que habían llegado las chicas, se acerco hacia la mesa para ofrecerles alguna bebida, pidiendo Albert y Terry de nueva cuenta un whisky en las rocas, Karen un Martini y Candy simplemente agua mineral.

**¿Y a que te dedicas Candy? **– Preguntaba Albert, más que nada para que Terry supiera ya que él conocía desde hace años a la pecosa.

**Doy clases de pintura en la escuela que esta cerca del Hogar de Pony, me gusta mucho pintar y estoy ahorrando para poder irme a estudiar un curso de arte a Florencia Italia. **

La rubia seguía relatando partes de su vida, omitiendo claro lo de su trasplante de corazón, Terry simplemente se dedicaba a observarla con lujo de detalle cada gesto, ademan o mueca que hacía la ojiverde; lo hacía recordar a alguien pero no sabía a quien. De repente el ingles se paro de su asiento y pidiendo disculpas a los otros se dirigió hacia el baño de hombres, dejando confundidos a los demás, en especial a Candy quien solo agacho su mirada en señal de derrota.

**Vaya… Parece que no resulté ser lo que esperaba tu amigo.** – Musitó la joven un tanto apenada.

**No te preocupes pequeña, hablaré con él…** - Albert se paró de su asiento para encontrarse con su amigo y reclamarle el porque de esa actitud.

**No Albert, déjalo…** - Interrumpió la rubia impidiéndole el paso ya que ella también se había puesto de pie. **– Será mejor que yo me vaya, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.**

**¡Pero por supuesto que no, Candy! No voy a dejar que te vayas tú sola.** – Habló Karen parándose de su lugar. **– Cariño ¿Podrías esperarme en el departamento mientras voy y dejo a Candy a su casa? **– Le preguntó la actriz a su novio.

**Claro mi amor… Ve y deja a tu amiga y yo te espero allá. **

**No Karen, como crees que voy a dejar que hagas eso… Tienes tiempo de no ver a Albert, yo puedo irme sola no estamos muy lejos del Hogar, tomaré un taxi aquí afuera…** - Pidió la rubia tratando de no mostrar su desanimo ante la fallida velada.

**¿Estas segura de que puedes irte tú sola? **– Preguntó la actriz posando su mirar en los ojos esmeraldas de Candy.

**Totalmente…** - Aseguro la joven.

**Entonces no se diga nada más, que te vaya bien pequeña, perdóname por hacerte pasar esto.** – Se disculpó la chica despidiéndose de su amiga dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en una de sus mejillas. **- ¡Pero ese idiota de tu socio me va a oír, Albert! **– Observaba con aura asesina a su novio quien solo se encogió de hombros ante la amenaza de Karen.

Candy solo sonrió ante el último comentario de la joven ya que conocía de sobra el carácter por demás explosivo de su amiga, sintiendo pena por el pobre de Terry al imaginarse todo lo que le iba a reclamar Karen tras su comportamiento, pero bueno decidida tomo su bolso y despidiéndose amablemente de Albert, la joven se encamino hacia la salida, le dio las buenas noches al hombre que las había recibido y salió del restaurant para esperar un taxi que la llevaría de regreso al Hogar de Pony.

**°o.O **** Cαndy y Tєrry **** O.o°**

Cinco minutos ya habían pasado desde que el ingles se había puesto de pie y se dirigiera al baño de hombres, a ciencia cierta no sabía el motivo del porque esa reacción con aquella chica que recién conoció, en particular, la joven era muy pero muy bella, no se veía del tipo de mujeres que se la pasaban de compras aquí y allá ni por supuesto nada materialista lo noto en la sencillez de su vestuario y en la manera en como se comportaba. Y sí era eso… la manera en como se comportaba, sus gestos, sus ademanes, algo tenía esa _pecosa _que lo hacía ponerse nervioso.

Decidido a poner fin a todas estas inquietudes, Terry se refresco un poco su rostro antes de salir y acompañar a sus amigos y a la recién conocida y terminar lo mas amenamente posible la velada, cuando estaba por salir, algo lo detuvo en su andar y fue precisamente el recuerdo de alguien que le hizo saber a quien se parecía aquella chica rubia de ojos verdes. Totalmente confundido ante el nuevo descubrimiento, el castaño se regreso al baño recargándose en el frío azulejo mientras una sola palabra musitaba de sus labios…

**Susana…**

_**CONTINUARA… **_


End file.
